The invention relates to a vehicular auxiliary taillight array which will provide alternate lighting capability to vehicles of the second division involving any vehicular combination or configuration. Specifically the invention includes a new and improved vehicular auxiliary taillight array that will restore state and/or federally mandated photometric output ability by illuminating the geometric configuration of the entire vehicle combination in cases where the tail lamps of the host vehicle are obstructed by a towed vehicle, or whereby the extreme size (especially width) of a heavy load necessitates such precaution.
An integral part of this invention includes the incorporation of a registration plate housing, flange, and white light to facilitate the permanent mounting and illumination of an additional registration plate (over the normal two) when required by any state's mandate. The unit is designed to meet federal, state, and municipal requirements for vehicles engaged in hazardous operations.